


The Truth Will Out

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Primeval
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Dinosaurs, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Secrets Revealed, Trapped in the Past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9472199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Lester finds out something new about Stephen.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knitekat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/gifts).



> Written for knitekat's 2016 fandom stocking.

The dinosaur, Lester didn't know or care what it was called, came barrelling at him so fast he knew that this was it, he was going to die and be buried in an unmarked grave in the middle of the Jurassic, or Cretaceous, or bloody sodding Carboniferous for all he knew.

Except just as the dinosaur was close enough that Lester could smell it, a blinding red light appeared to push the dinosaur away and it changed direction, running back down the hill it had come up instead of squashing Lester.

Lester took a deep breath and then tried to locate the source of the light. The only thing he could see of any relevance was Stephen, holding his hand out in front of him.

“Stephen?” he asked, not liking the look of horror on Stephen's face.

“I'm sorry,” Stephen said. “I wasn't supposed to...I couldn't just let you _die.”_

Lester was very much in favour of not dying so he couldn't understand why Stephen was looking so forlorn about his not death.

“Did you - that was you?” He slowly walked towards Stephen as he'd seen Abby do with a sabretooth once. “You're a...” His brain absolutely refused to finish the rest of that sentence.

“So, magic is real,” Stephen said. He put his hand down and wiped it against his jeans.

“I see,” Lester said. Because he did. There had always been rumours, of course, about a secret society hidden deep in the bowels of the Home Office. He'd been in one meeting that had even suggested the merging of certain “esoteric departments” as the then Home Secretary had put it, but nothing had ever come of it. Just rumours and whispers and shadowy figures lurking in corners.

Once you accepted anomalies, magic really wasn't that hard of a proposition to swallow.

“How long have you...?”

“It runs in my family,” Stephen said. “So, always. I don't – I don't use it every day. It's part of the agreement.”

“Agreement?”

“It was either join the ARC or the MDU. I chose the ARC.”

“MDU?”

“Magical Defence Unit. Though you're not supposed to know it exists.”

“Quite right,” Lester agreed. “Never heard of it.”

Stephen gave a frustrated sigh. “I don't think you're taking this seriously enough.”

“You just used magic to save my life,” Lester said. “I'm taking this very seriously indeed.”

Stephen looked like he didn't know how to react to that. Lester wasn't sure either. He'd thought that he and Stephen had developed – fondness seemed like the wrong word – but they had certainly been building up to something. He did hope that this wasn't going to change things, he'd been rather enjoying wondering what Stephen was like in bed.

“You can't read minds, can you?” Lester suddenly asked. It startled a laugh out of Stephen, at least.

“No. I don't think telepathy's real.”

“Ah, well, good. Disappointing for the Security Services, I imagine.”

Stephen grinned. “Probably.” He took a step closer to Lester, and then another. “You know, you're taking this really well.”

“We're currently stranded in the past,” Lester pointed out. “These things are relative.” Lester took the final step towards Stephen, close enough that he could feel Stephen's hot breath against his skin. “Could you show me some more?”

Stephen looked surprised, and then pleased, to be asked. “All right.”

Stephen extended his arm as he had before and then with a complicated looking twist of his wrist, little shooting stars were exploding in his outstretched hand, flickering and changing colour with each explosion. It was the most mesmerising thing Lester had ever seen.

“You're remarkable,” he said, breathlessly, reaching out to touch the stars; they felt warm to the touch, but not hot enough to burn.

Stephen started to stutter a response, no doubt to deny any such thing, but Lester silenced him with a kiss that seemed to last forever and was over far too soon.

“We'll discuss this more when we get back,” Lester said.

Stephen nodded, words apparently forsaking him. He quickly closed his hand and the magic stopped as Captain Ryan appeared at the bottom of the hill, calling out their names.

“Any injuries?” Ryan shouted as he moved towards them.

“We're fine,” Lester said. “No trouble at all.” He turned to Stephen and gifted him with a brief smile which Stephen slowly responded to, before turning back to Ryan.

“So, Captain, I trust you have a plan for getting us back home?”

He only half listened as Ryan explained what they were going to have to do, but he'd long ago perfected the art of appearing interested without caring a fig about what anyone was saying. Instead he focused on Stephen and all the questions he had for him. And the other things he was planning on doing once they got back to their own time.

The world had a habit of throwing new and exciting challenges in his path. He just hoped that Stephen was as excited by this new future as he was.

Though judging by the way Stephen was making magical fingers dance up and down Lester's spine, Lester didn't think he had too much to worry about on that front.


End file.
